


Полночь

by AngelJul



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Gen, Gen Work, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Memories, post-Angel of Darkness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На протяжении нескольких лет Лару мучают невнятные кошмар, в одну из таких ночей ее мучениям приходит конец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полночь

  
  
  


Свет. Все залито ярким бело-золотистым светом. Лара пытается закрыться от него рукой, спрятаться, чтобы хоть что-то рассмотреть за ослепительной стеной, но не может. Этот вынимающий душу свет пробирается даже под закрытые веки, словно в наказание, словно… чтобы ни о чем не забывала…  
Лара вскакивает с постели и выхватывает из-под подушки кинжал даже раньше, чем открывает глаза. Интуиция кричит не то что об опасности… Это эхо, отголоски прошлого, того, что случилось несколько лет назад и никак не забудется. И темный силуэт, который уже никогда не подкрадется сзади и обманом не отнимет оружие.  
Когда Лара наконец открывает глаза, то липкое ощущение чего-то безысходного, неотвратимого отступает. В спальне темно и тихо, только мерно тикают часы на каминной полке, да полуночный ветер играет с прозрачной шторой, Лара опять перед сном не закрыла окно. Она снова в своем поместье, а не в том вызывающем ужас, лабораторном комплексе, с живучим монстром.  
Лара тихо выдыхает и пытается рассмеяться, но не выходит. Казалось, груз с течением времени должен становиться легче, только не в ее случае. У Лары все с точностью до наоборот – с каждым годом ей становится только хуже. И это не чувство вины, это что-то другое, что-то, что она никак не может объяснить.  
Еще раз тихо вздохнув, Лара переодевается в спортивный костюм и идет в тренажерный зал. Уснуть все равно больше не получится, не после очередного невнятного сна, так хоть проведет время с пользой. Только вот сразу туда пойти не получается – Лара осматривается по сторонам, словно не хочет быть никем замеченной, хотя в такое время спит даже Зип и сворачивает в самую неприметную нишу.  
Обычно, Ларе не свойственны приступы ностальгии или еще чего-то подобного, но сейчас, после своеобразного кошмара она не может не посмотреть на единственную вещь, которая осталась после Кертиса.  
Набирая комбинацию на замке, Лара почему-то думает о том, что случилось, – точнее, не случилось – в Лувре, и от этого становится еще хуже.  
– Надо было выбить из тебя всю дурь до Боаз, – ворчит Лара и открывает дверцу сейфа, – чертов Трент.  
Чиругай поблескивает своим золотистым боком в приглушенном ночном свете поместья. Лара берет это странное оружие в руки и думает о том, что за три года он так ни разу и не выпустил свои клинки, хотя находится в идеальном состоянии. Она никому не признается, но ухаживает за Чиругаем не хуже, чем за своей любимой парой.  
Неожиданно, Чиругай выскальзывает из рук, но не падает, а выпускает свои клинки и взмывает к потолку. И свет… этот свет! Лара видела его во сне, но…  
Когда до Лары доходит, что только что произошло, она начинает смеяться:  
– Чертов Трент! – сквозь истеричный смех, произносит Лара, глядя, как Чиругай вылетает в распахнутое окно, – чертов Трент! – уже кричит она. – Я найду тебя! Я все равно тебя найду... и выбью дурь и правду, где ты был три года. 


End file.
